Kally's Mashup Wiki
Kally's Mashup es una serie televisiva de comedia musical argentina creada por Adam Anders y Anthony Falcón. Es una coproducción con Nickelodeon Latinoamérica, Anders Media y 360 Powwow. La serie está basada en la vida y carrera musical de Anders, la cual cuenta con un elenco argentino y mexicano. Fue estrenada el 23 de octubre de 2017 en Nickelodeon. La serie es protagonizada por Maia Reficco y Alex Hoyer quienes debutan como actores. En Telefe se estrenó el 28 de octubre de 2017 emitiéndose los sábados y domingos. Sinopsis The life of Kally (Maia Reficco) changes completely when she has moved from the town where she lives with her mother, to the city, to study piano at the famous Allegro Conservatory, as the youngest student of all! There, in a big world, you must make new friends, adapt to the harsh rules of the Conservatory and learn to live with your dad. Now Kally is in search of her true voice, her identity, between the classical piano, which plays from a young age, and pop music, her secret passion! With the help of Dante and his friends, she will create a musical style: Kally's Mashup. PersonajeKally Ponce Ella tiene un ta Clento nato para el piano y la música, por lo cual es la nueva y más joven estudiante del Conservatorio Allegro. Kally se fue a vivir con su papá Mike Ponce y su tío Charly Ponce porque tenía una beca para el conservatorio, antes vivía con su mamá, Carmen. Está enamorada de Dante, su vecino, aunque no quiere decirselo. Además ella es Mica 635. *Dante Barkin ES MALO CON KALLY DE TODO SE ENOJA Es el vocalista de los DAK. Le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con música electrónica. Dante vive con su hermana menor Tina y con Caridad, su ama de llaves. Él es fan de Mica 635 aunque no sabe que ella en realidad es Kally, su vecina. Él era novio de Lisa pero se separó con ella porque empezó a darse cuenta que le pasaban cosas con Kally. *Gloria SkylerCC ES MALA Y CHISMOSA *Es la mejor amiga de Stefi y Nicole, además de ser líder de Las Gloriosas. Al igual que Kally, Gloria tiene un gran talento para tocar el piano, por lo cual ha sido rival de Kally desde el primer día en que ella llegó al Conservatorio Allegro. Está enamorada de Andy, es muy egocéntrica y quiere que en todo, ella sea la mejor. *Andy Guiderman Él es un nuevo estudiante del Conservatorio Allegro. Es un gran director de orquesta. Sus mejores amigos son Tommy, Gloria y Lucy. Éstas últimas están enamoradas de él. *Tina Barkin ES TIERNA Y AMOROS Es la hermana menor de Dante y la mejor amiga de Kally. Ama los animales, en la serie ella es la primera en saber el secreto de Kally (que es Mica 635). *Álex Es el hermano de Kevin y uno de los mejores amigos de Dante. Forma parte de la banda DAK. Luego él es novio de "Jessi", la prima menor de Lisa. Además, junto a su hermano, no le cae bien Lisa. Con su hermano se la pasan pensando en cómo sumar fans para su banda... pero sus ideas no siempre terminan bien. *Kevin Es el hermano de Álex y uno de los mejores amigos de Dante. Forma parte de la banda DAK. Con su hermano Álex, se la pasan pensando en cómo sumar fans para su banda... pero sus ideas no siempre terminan bien. *Lucy Magliano Es la mejor amiga de Kally, y Tommy. Es estudiante del Conservatorio Allegro y una gran violinista. Está enamorada de "Andy" pero no quiere decírselo. *Tommy Greco Es el mejor amigo de Kally, Andy y Lucy. Es estudiante del Conservatorio Allegro y su especialidad es la flauta. *Nicole Es la mejor amiga de Gloria y Stefi. Forma parte de Las Gloriosas hasta la segunda parte de la primera temporada donde se pelea con Gloria. *Stefi Es la mejor amiga de Gloria y Nicole. Forma parte de Las Gloriosas hasta la segunda parte de la primera temporada donde se pelea con Gloria. *Olivia Grimaldi Es amiga de Kally y Tina. Le gusta el teatro, y es hija de una de las profesoras que trabajan en el Conservatorio Allegro. *Lisa Barnes Es la ex-novia de Dante y ex-representante de los DAK. *Pablo Van Brinkhen Es el hijo de un famoso y reconocido pianista; su especialidad es el piano y es un nuevo amigo de Kally Ponce, con quien comparte varias cosas en común. *Nando Es el principal de la banda Nando y sus gigantes, quienes compitieron contra los DAK en el Music Shake. *Jessi Barnes *Es la prima menor de Lisa, y la actual pareja de Álex Adultos *Mike Ponce Es el papá de Kally. *Charly Ponce Es el hermano menor de Mike Ponce y el tío de Kally; además es un inventor. *Norman Skyler Es uno de los profesores del Conservatorio Allegro, y es el papá de Gloria Skyler. *Abrankhausen Es una de las profesoras del Conservatorio Allegro, y fue quien ayudó a Kally Ponce a entrar a este. *Félix Es uno de los trabajadores del Conservatorio Allegro. *Caridad Es la ama de llaves de Tina y Dante. *Carmen Ponce Es la mamá de Kally Ponce y ex-esposa de Mike Ponce *Rosario Es la mamá de Carmen Ponce y abuela de Kally. Estrellas invitadas *Axel como él mismo. *Adexe Gutiérrez como él mismo. *Nauzet Gutiérrez como él mismo. *Alejo Igoa como un entrevistador. *Piso 21 como ellos mismos. *Oriana Sabatini como ella misma. Discografía Kally's Mashup cuenta con música original compuesta por Anders, su compañero musical de años, Peer Astom y su esposa Nikki Anders. Adam Anders también está a cargo de la producción ejecutiva, supervisando toda la música de la serie. Banda sonora Lista de canciones: